Mystical Foretellings
by rbzodiac612
Summary: When Numbuh 5 stumbles upon an astrology book one day, she's hooked. She plans to cast horoscopes for everybody, but that's just a cover for what she really wants to do. What are her actual plans? Will she succeed? Read and find out!
1. Plans

Okay, so I originally started this in the summer, but deleted it, and now I plan to restart it. This is a KND story: couples are completely obvious. And no I do not own KND: wish I did. Waaa……

**On with the short and boring story, yay!**

…………………………………………………………………………………

It was a rainy day and Abby was soaked when she sprinted back to the treehouse. When she entered she immediately went into her room. Nobody dared disturb her, as it seemed she had caught a cold. They all let her "rest".

The truth was Abby only faked a cold: she was actually trying to cover up what she had done at the bookstore today.

A few days ago she went with Kuki to the bookstore, for some girly magazines and maybe some nice fiction. They each grabbed their share of supreme girliness, and then wandered around the shop. Kuki dashed over to the manga section, wanting to see the "pretty picture books".

Abby was scanning the store until a colorful book caught her eye. It was one on astrology. Something inside her forced her to pick it up and find out more…

So she did. In it she learned what astrology was, why it was so scorned by scientists, and more stuff. She HAD to have this book. The thought of knowing more about the people around you was too good to be true. But it was true!

Planning to come back another day, so as not to be too conspicuous (and anyways, she had no more money right now, the rest was in her room) she called Kuki over and they paid for the magazines.

Now, it was a drizzly day, so Abby thought she could get away with quickly buying the book without an umbrella. However, as soon as she stepped out of the shop she realized that was not the case. Stuffing the book in her shirt she ran off with full speed.

And now here she was, the color-filled tome safely in her hands. She started reading detail by detail, and then something in that book prompted her to do something. Something that would continue for a looooong time…she was going to cast horoscopes. Starting as soon as she finds out everyone's birthdays…

……………………………………………………………………………

"Numbuh 5, you want to do what?"

"You heard me correctly, Numbuh 1. I plan to cast everyone's horoscopes, so I need their birthdays. Yours too."

Nigel sat in his swivel chair for a moment, pondering this, and soon came to a decision.

_Should she get them? Well…it is harmless…and this way she can't forget any of our birthdays, so that means extra gifts. Yay!_

"Very well, Numbuh 5. Carry on as you wish; you have my permission to access the files."

"Thank you, Numbuh 1!" She turned to leave.

"Uh, Abby?"

She spun around. "Yeah?"

"Mine's January 11th."

Numbuh 5 smiled. "Well ok then!"

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Numbuh 5 went and got the birthdates. Now she was heading to Kuki's room, because she wanted to tell her first.

She slid the curtain open. "Hey Kuk-whoa!"

All around were new Rainbow Monkeys, dressed in Japanese attire. And there, in the center of the room, sat Kuki, performing the tea ceremony for her "guests". Behind her was a giant Japanese flag. She was wearing a geisha costume and pouring some tea when she saw Abby and cheerfully said, "Konnichiwa, Abby-san!"

"Er…Kuki…what is all this stuff?"

"Oh this? This is my new Rainbow Monkey collection! They just released the only set of "Global Rainbow Monkeys", and it's from Japan!"

"And this is why you're like this?"

"HAI!"

"Ok, um can I come in?"

"Hai! Sit over there and I'll make you some tea while we talk."

"Um…sure…"

In a few minutes a bowl of steaming tea was handed to Abby and she sipped it.

"Oishii desu ka?"

Numbuh 5 didn't need to know Japanese, just seeing Kuki's easy-to-read face was enough. "Yeah, it's tasty."

She grinned. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Abby put her bowl down. "Well, for starters…"

She began the story. When she finished, Kuki's eyes were huge.

"Sugoi! You're really casting horoscopes? Sugoi sugoi sugoi! Can you do mine first?"

Numbuh 5 laughed. "Sure, Numbuh 3." Then she looked at her watch. "I better get started now. See you later, Kuki…um…"

Kuki calmly replied, "You call me Kuki-san."

"Err…oh yeah, right! Well see you later Kuki-san."

"Matane!"

Numbuh 5 slipped back into her room with ease. Once there, she began to think of her real plan. Horoscopes was a slight cover over what she really planned to do. And what were her real intentions? Well, let's just say it involved matchmaking…

……………………………………………………………………………………

How did you guys like this new revised version of Mystical Foretellings? I hope it was at least ok…well, please review and tell me whatcha thought!

**-Astrea**


	2. Phase 1 Runaway

**After a couple reviews stating I should continue, here is the supremely boring story's chapter 2! The chapter today is kinda un-astrologic, but it still vaguely has to do with it…most of this chapter is kinda matchmakey though…it is also sorta sad…**

**Disclaimer: Do I sound like I own KND?**

………………………………………………………………………….

Numbuh 4 walked down the street whistling a tune. Nothing bad happened today: no homework, Friday was here, the weather was nice…

He didn't know how wrong it could and would suddenly go until later.

Passing an apple tree, he turned and headed for the park. Once there, he sat down and felt peaceful. Until those cruddy adults started talking about some weird thing called mouth-to-mouth CPR on the bench next to him…great. Grumbling, Numbuh 4 decided to go to the treehouse and hang out.

……………………………………………………………………………

Numbuh 5 was eating some chips and reading a chart when she heard Numbuh 4 come through the front door. "Hey," she greeted casually. "What's up?"

Numbuh 5 was like a big sister to Wally, so naturally he thought he should ask her about what he had heard in the park. "Not much, but I heard these stupid adults talking about…err…what was it…oh yeah, mouth-to-mouth CPR! What the heck is that?"

Now, everybody knows Numbuh 4 ain't the brightest kid ever. So Abby struggled with a simple explanation for what mouth to mouth was. She slowly started to explain. "Ok, Numbuh 4. Mouth to mouth is when you give someone else air through their mouth." Any person would've figured out by that what it involved, but Wally just put on a confused frown. "Huh? How do ya do that?"

"You do it by kissing them, then breathing air in. It saves people's lives."

"Aw sick! I ain't ever doing that to ANYBODY." With that he walked away.

Meanwhile, Numbuh 5 continued to read the astrology chart, and choked on a chip when she finished. _Numbuh 4, you just may have to do mouth to mouth soon…_

……………………………………………………………………………….

Hours later, Kuki sat on her bed staring at what she had just packed.

A blanket, three clean outfits, a Japanese rainbow monkey, her photo album, the $250 she had gotten for her birthday, some rice candy, a pack of pencils, paper, envelopes and stamps. Perfect.

She was going to run away.

Why? Well, Numbuh Three is smarter than anyone realizes. At school she appears to be so incredibly naïve, but only her teachers know she's actually a straight A student. And right now she felt so strange. It was like she wanted to escape reality, and by running away she'd accomplish that.

It was time. Kuki smiled, straightened up her room, and put a white envelope on her bed, titled "Numbuhs 1, 2, 4 and 5". Then she slipped her packed backpack on.

Since everybody was in their own rooms, it was a cinch to slip out unnoticed. When she got outside, her heart told her to go to the beach. So without hesitation, she headed for the place that would be her shelter for tonight. Kuki didn't feel depressed or rebellious as most runaways do: she felt vague and dreamy, sort of in a trance.

She reached her destination, parked her bike, and sat down on the cliff leading to the beach, letting the breeze blow her hair around and the sprinkles of wet rain reach her face. Sighing, she wondered how her comrades were doing…

……………………………………………………………………………..

Numbuh 2 went down the hallway, humming to himself as he snacked on a box of Pop-Tarts. He reached in the box and found a Hello Kitty flavored one. _Hey, these are Numbuh 3's favorite. I'll go give this to her! _He walked down to her room and went through the curtain. "Hey Numbuh 3 here's a Pop-Numbuh 3?" She wasn't in her room. He shrugged and started to turn away when he saw the envelope. Opening it, he scanned the contents, feeling his face go from one of contentment to one of shock and horror. Immediately he pulled a KND alarm on the wall.

When everybody rushed to his side he said, "E-everyone! Numbuh 3 ran away!"

Numbuh 5 collapsed to the floor, her face getting red and coughing. "Abby!" Numbuh 1 called. "Are you ok?"

"No, but I'm still gonna search for Numbuh 3."

"Negative, Numbuh 5. As your team leader I order you to stay in bed. The rest of us will go search."

Grumbling(but still coughing), she trudged back.

Numbuh 1 glanced at her retreating form, letting out a sigh when she closed the door on her room. "All right. Numbuhs 2 and 4, let's go out and search!"

"Wait!"

It was Numbuh 5. "What?"

"Numbuh 1, can I talk to Numbuh 4 before he leaves?"

"Well…all right, but be quick." He and Numbuh 2 left.

"So…what do you wanna talk about?"

"Numbuh 4, I know this is gonna sound weird but trust me. Go and search for Numbuh 3. But when you guys come back, make sure you wake up at 2 in the morning, while everyone's no doubt sleeping. Then meet me outside-cough-. Got it?"

He nodded. "Oh, and don't tell them about this."

"All right."

She shut the door and heard him leave.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Numbuh 5 instantly stopped the fake "ill" act. Walking over to her desk she read the chart over again. _Yep, this is how it's all going to go._

She had already known about all these events from the astrology chart for today's horoscope.

………………………………………………………………………………..

The three boys wearily walked back to the treehouse an hour later.

Nigel spoke up. "Ok, so we didn't find her. But tomorrow we'll do another search, just as soon as-yawn-we get some sleep…"

The other two nodded solemnly.

"Good night, team…"

………………………………………………………………………………

Wally tossed and turned on his bed. He looked at the clock. It read 1:59. Remembering what Numbuh 5 told him, he slipped into his regular clothes and went outside.

Numbuh 5 was already there. "Ok, you're finally here. Want me to explain everything?" After he sent her a "duh" look, she continued. "I have a hunch where Numbuh 3 is."

"WHAT?" He couldn't believe it.

"Shhhh!" she hissed. "Go look for her at the beach. And yes I know that it is 2 hours away. Take your bike and go right now."

He did as he was told, pedaling off quickly.

In the moonlight Numbuh 5 smiled. Everything was going according to plan…

……………………………………………………………………..

NOOOOOOOO the chapter has ended! Naw, not really cuz I don't feel like giving a cliffhanger…- enjoy the rest!

………………………………………………………………………

Numbuh 3 still sat. She couldn't fall asleep no matter how many times she tried.

So, she went for a late night swim, at about 4 AM, gliding smoothly on the surface, reaching a deep part of the water. She dunked her whole head in, holding her breath. She saw something shiny and decided to go deeper. It was then that she saw Numbuh 4, pedaling to the cliff. Their eyes met and both pairs went wide. Kuki gasped, forgetting she was in the water. She started coughing, sinking rapidly and started to go unconscious as the waves brought her down…deeper and deeper, until everything went black…

………………………………………………………………………..

Numbuh 4 watched in horror as Kuki sank down. Without thinking he jumped, swam down and picked her up, rising to the shore. She wasn't moving, and looked like she was gonna die.

Numbuh 4 frantically thought of a way to revive her, until it hit him. Numbuh 5 said CPR saved lives! Maybe if he-

He didn't think, he just did it. Pressing his lips to hers he exhaled deeply, then parted, sucked another breath in, and repeated the process. After about 4 or 5 times of this she started coughing, then opened her eyes to see Numbuh 4 on top of her.

He broke out into a relieved smile. "Thank goodness you're alive! I wasn't sure if that mouth to mouth worked, but I just kept on doing it, and-"

He was interrupted by Kuki and her horrified face. She squeaked,"Mouth to mouth?" _Geez, the one time he kisses me, and it just HAS to be mouth to mouth. Embarrassing! _And sure enough, she turned a bright shade of red.

Wally, also realizing what he did, turned pink.

They just sat there for a seemingly long awkward time, till Numbuh 3 teased, "I'll race ya back to the treehouse, Numbuh 4!"

He broke out into a grin. "You're on!"

And so the awkward experience was put off (discussion-wise) for now, but neither would ever forget it.

It was about 7 in the morningwhen they got back, panting. Numbuhs 3 and 4 sat down at the table and ate some cereal just as 1, 2 and 5 came downstairs.

"NUMBUH 3!" They ran and started asking questions, except for Numbuh 5, who knew the answers already. She just sat there, as did Numbuh 4, and they ate silently.

Finally, the barrage of inquiries ceased and life went back to normal again. Everybody went and watched TV, except for Numbuh 5. She was back in her room again, reading another chart.

Suddenly she smiled slyly. _Phase one of plan complete…_

………………………………………………………………………..

**Ok, NOW the chapter's over. This is a really long one: but I'm sorry to say that not all chapters will be like this. Well, I hope you liked, and please review!**

**-Astrea**


	3. Phase 2 Dance

**You have all been wondering: Is there 1x5 in here? The answer is cheesy AND corny: Time will tell! Mmm…cheesy corn…sorry, couldn't resist. I think I'm turning into Numbuh 2! Aah! Yesterday was Easter, so I made this chapter Easter-y.**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, you guys can answer for me. No.**

…………………………………………………………………………

Nigel was lying in his bed, unable to fall asleep. Today had been interesting: Numbuh 3 had come back with Numbuh 4, and their interaction with each other was slightly different but he couldn't figure out why. Then there was the flashback that just would not go away: oh great, here it came again:

_Flashback:_

_Numbuh 5 had asked him a question. "Numbuh 1, can I talk to Numbuh 4 before he leaves?"_

_He was hesitant but still replied, "Well…all right, but be quick."_

_He stepped out of the treehouse when something compelled him to go back and listen in on 4 and 5's conversation._

"_Uh, Numbuh 2, I just forgot something. I'll go in and get it: you start searching and I'll catch up with you."_

"_Sure Numbuh 1! Just make sure you don't leave me in the dark. Get it? Hahahaha-"_

"_Very funny."_

_He tiptoed in quietly as he couldn't be heard. There he heard something shocking: Numbuh 5 telling Numbuh 4 to meet her at 2 o' clock outside!_

_Nigel felt his heart sink as he sped back outside._

_Later at 2 in the morning he looked out his window and saw the two meeting, then talking, and then Numbuh 4 speeding away on his bike._

_Numbuh 5 just smiled._

_End of Flashback_

He had all these questions: why did they meet? Were they doing something-gulp-PERSONAL? Why did he feel uneasy inside? And what did he feel for Numbuh 5?

Turning on his side he finally managed to fall into a restless sleep, one with nightmares on how Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 4 were hugging; then kissing; and then getting married.

………………………………………………………………………

Today was the day.

Numbuh 5 was going to give everyone their horoscopes: what their bio was and their forecast for the week.

She wanted to make sure everything was perfectly written: neat handwriting, no spelling goofs, no bad grammar. So she read them all over for the 34th time:

_Numbuh 1: Capricorn_

_Bio-_

_You are a very practical, business-like leader, but have deep feelings of wanting security. You often overwork for this reason. Lighten up, relax! You are also a firm believer in the motto: "Slow and steady wins the game." In fact, many times you plan ahead, so as not to be caught off guard, and you do not like spontaneity. Watch out, for when you like someone you tend to wait until it is too late to do anything._

_Horoscope:_

_Do be careful! You are distracted by something, so try not to do anything dangerous: jumping on the bed will lead to a nasty bruise: washing the dishes will leave you with a broken plate and cut hand._

_Numbuh 2: Aquarius_

_Bio-_

_You have a knack for inventing things as you tend to think futuristically. And you need a lot of freedom. You should be a pilot or skydiver: the sky offers abundant space and freedom for all! Anyone near you shall realize one thing. You are extremely random! Not only does your taste of things seem like a huge mismatch; you also do random acts of kindness._

_Horoscope:_

_In terms of liking somebody, go for it! She may feel the same way…but just in case, this week's lucky color is orange. Have something on you with that hue, and success is guaranteed!_

_Numbuh 3: Pisces_

_Bio-_

_You are a very complex person to figure out. One thing is for sure: you are always dreaming. Dreaming of a better world, dreaming of someone: it happens. But everybody can tell you apart by your eyes! They are always sensitive-looking, and come in watery shades of blue, green, and even purple. You are also prone to want to escape reality, and often attempt to do so on impulse._

_Horoscope:_

_Think about more than dreams this week; think of things you may have missed. Go outside and look for a certain something that has been there for a long time but you just haven't noticed it. Feel the world around you and pick up on feelings you were always oblivious to. You may be surprised at how many things pop up._

_Numbuh 4: Aries_

_Bio-_

_Energetic and with the personality of a pioneer, the word "impulse" was created for you. You love to jump into something quickly, and if you can't you grow impatient long before anyone feels the slightest twinge of restlessness. Sports, especially fast-paced dodgeball, are a match for you. Just make sure you have someone on hand to stop you when your temper flames from a single gesture or remark._

_Horoscope:_

_Face the facts! You like someone, don't deny it. And don't try to delay any more confessions, ya hear? If it really is the biggest trouble ever, go seek out some advice. Someone may possibly be there to help!_

Numbuh 5 sighed. She couldn't possibly have gotten anything wrong: not with all the times she checked. Grabbing a roll of tape, she steadied herself and ran out to the hallways. It was 6 o' clock in the morning. Quietly Numbuh 5 stuck each slip of paper on each corresponding door(or curtain). Then she headed downstairs for breakfast.

It was 7:30 when everyone rushed down to talk to her, saying how the bios were freakishly accurate. Numbuh 5 just smiled.

Over the course of the day, Nigel was climbing a tree, fell down, and ended up with a huge bruise (and about 17 splinters).

Kuki rushed in, gushing about how she'd found a rock shaped like a Rainbow Monkey, that had been in the treehouse forever but she never noticed it.

Hoagie came in the treehouse, a grin on his face as Numbuh 86 clung to his arm and giggled. He was wearing orange goggles.

And Wally? He decided to ask Numbuh 5 for advice.

He knocked on her door. "Numbuh 5, can I come in?"

"Yeah sure Numbuh 4!"

He closed the door behind him and immediately sat on a football-shaped bean bag.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well…since my horoscope told me to get advice…here I am, asking you for some!"

"Ah…so what do you have trouble with, oh little one?"

Abby laughed as Wally threw a book at her.

"So anyways, what do you need help with?"

"It's about Numbuh 3."

"Ooh…_that _kind of advice."

"Yeah. So I really like her, I'm not sure that any of you know that. But it's hard to describe, you know? I get all choked up when I try to even HINT it to her. And then I dunno if she likes me back…what am I supposed to do?"

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do. You know about the Easter dance at school don't you?"

"Yeah-wait, how is this gonna help?"

"It just is. So I know she has no date yet…"

"Ok…"

"Let's do a little practicing, okay?"

"Um…ok…"

…………………………………………………………………………….

The next day

Wally did as he was instructed. To improve his talking-to-Kuki skills, he was supposed to practice asking her in front of a mirror.

What he didn't know was what would happen next.

……………………………………………………………………………….

About 10 minutes before, Numbuh 5 had gone to talk to Numbuh 3, and found out that she liked him as well. So she told her to go to Numbuh 4's room in about 10 minutes, and be very quiet in entering his room. Numbuh 4 was giving her a surprise!

………………………………………………………………………………..

Numbuh 3 silently tiptoed in Numbuh 4's room, up the ladder, and stopped to listen at what he was saying. She could see him talking to a mirror.

"Um, Numbuh 3, I'll understand if you don't want to, but I was wondering, would you ever want to go with me to the Easter dance?"

Kuki suddenly shouted, "Silly, I'm right here, not at the mirror! And of course I'll go with you!"

Numbuh 4 froze at what he just heard. He turned and saw a happy Kuki charging toward him and engulfing him in a large hug. His face instantly turned crimson.

Meanwhile Numbuh 5 hid under the wrestling ring and smirked. She left the room.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

As she casually headed to her own room, Kuki called out, "Numbuh 5! I have something to tell you! Can you come to my room?"

She didn't really wait for an answer as she pulled Numbuh 5 through the curtain.

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"Wally asked me to the dance!"

"Really?"

"YES!" Numbuh 3 started hopping around in joy when she suddenly stopped and froze.

"What am I gonna wear?" She turned to her closet and furiously ripped clothes off their hangers and onto the floor. When everything in the closet was thrown out she wailed, "Helppppppp!"

"Don't worry, Kuki. Just breathe. Hmm, tell you what, let's go dress shopping today!"

She brightened. "Hai!"

Minutes later they were at the mall, and speeding off to the nearest dress store to try everything on. Abby found a nice sleek blue dress that was off-the-shoulder. It had a sparkle here and there, and rhinestones were sprinkled along the bottom of the skirt. She found a nice pair of earrings and shoes to match.

Kuki however was having the largest amount of trouble possible. She had tried on a number of dresses, from sleek to poofy, turquoise to brown, shiny to satiny. Nothing worked. Seeing her despair, her friend told her with a smile, "How about we make your dress Kuki."

She was very open to this idea, so they picked up a pair of white shoes and headed for the craft store.

There, the two picked up a jewelry kit, 20 yards of pretty fabric, and a big tub of sparkly paints. Plus some glitter, rhinestones, and a how-to guide.

Numbuh 5 knew they would have to hurry though. The Easter ball was only 5 and a half weeks away…

And they had chosen the most difficult dress of all in the book. Not to mention they added MORE details to it…great.

But optimistically and with ambition, they charged forward to Kuki's house.

……………………………………………………………………………….

5 and a half weeks had past. And the dress was done, after countless cries of "Ouch, I poked myself", "Argh, the fabric is tearing" or "Geez, how do you paint this thing" and "A bead fell!" "AGAIN?" .

It actually wasn't that hard, but the pattern demanded precise cutting, measuring and sewing so…yeah.

A few hours had gone by, and the dance was 30 minutes away. Abby was done; after all, she did buy her stuff. Kuki had already slipped the dress on, as well as her shoes. Now, if only that glitter nail polish would dry…and the glittery hair spray…

Do do do do do…Kuki was pacing, and jumped at the clock announcing it was time. Numbuh 5 would go down the stairs first, grab Numbuh 4, and tell him to stand there as she entered.

Abby went. A few moments later shouts were heard-"If you don't get over here now-" "All right, all right", then "Kuki, it's time!"

Numbuh 3 could feel her heart in her throat as she hesitantly glided over to and down the "infinity" number of stairs.

Numbuh 4 had suddenly looked up, gawked, stared, felt his jaw drop, and did NOT move.

There was Kuki looking elegant and graceful in this strapless number that poofed out extravagantly. A light, fluffy skirt peeked out of many intricate, asymmetrical,silky layers that sparkled with rhinestones. Two arm bands were on each arm, one on the top and one on the bottom, each pair of bands connected vertically with a soft, floaty sash that drifted as she walked. A dazzling dangly choker was on her neck, and crystals were sprinkled everywhere in her hair, plus the glitter hair spray. Best of all the whole cloud-like dress was subtly toned with many pastel colors fading into each other, giving the illusion of a rainbow.

Snapping out of it, Wally rubbed his eyes thinking it was a dream. No, it was still there. "Calmly", as she stepped down to the floor, he managed to squeak out, "Y-y-you look great."

She smiled kindly, and replied, "You do too."

"T-thanks, do you wanna go now?"

"Sure…"

They linked arms and headed for the jet Hoagie had scored for this event. Abby just walked slowly behind. She smirked.

Then something hit her. "Hey Numbuh 2, where's Numbuh 1?"

"He went to the dance early."

"Oh, ok."

They all got in the jet and took off.

………………………………………………………………………………

The night was a blast. There was a magnificent marble dance floor, flashing lights everywhere, and music pumping out of the humongous stereos everywhere. Not to mention the food! It seems a whole restaurant was rented for this event, featuring a buffet of (A/N: If you are hungry and also reading this, ya might wanna skip this sentence.) Easter hams smothered with different exotic seasonings, chicken teriyaki, mac and cheese, spaghetti that came with 7 different sauces, beautifully made sushi, Chinese food of all kinds, a salad bar, fudge ice cream, a DIY banana split section, chocolate cheesecake, apple pie, 18 different flavored cakes(including pineapple, orange, strawberry and of course Funfetti rainbow), a colossal soda machine, and plenty of potato chips around.

Hoagie, needless to say, ate the whole night, and Numbuh 86 joined in with him.

The rest of the crew ate their share to stop the gnawing hunger in their stomachs. When that was done, the dancing came next.

How long Kuki and Wally danced, nobody knows, and will never know, not even Abby who was standing there watching them, smiling. Then someone cleared their throat and she turned around.

It was Nigel, in a perfectly tailored black tux. His glasses were shined to perfection tonight.

Abby got caught a little off guard, but soon smiled and said, "Hey Numbuh 1 what's up?"

He shifted his feet around nervously. "Err…I was wondering, would you care to dance with me?"

"Sure!" They walked to the dance floor just as a slow song started. Going in a steady rhythm, Numbuh 5 asked softly, "Numbuh 1-"

Nigel interrupted her. "Abby, do me a favor and call me Nigel tonight."

She smiled. "So anyways Nigel(he beamed at that), why were you early getting here?"

"I was making sure this dance would be perfect for you-oh crud…" He had let it slip.

_What? Why would he do that? And why is my heart racing so fast?_

But she pretended not to have noticed. "That's really sweet, I appreciate it."

As the slow song ended, the two didn't notice. They just kept looking at each other, smiling, and even when the fast ones came on they still moved to the slow song.

She would've never guessed that matchmaking for others would lead to something of her own…

Abby and Nigel danced to that slow song in their heads for the rest of the night.

……………………………………………………………………………

**No the story has not ended, we need to see the couples bloom first. So I hope you liked this chapter. Whoo! Eight pages that I typed! I never thought it possible… To 1x5 fans…AWW! Review please, I don't want no lurkers. This was supposed to be posted on Easter but I never got to it and well…**

**-Astrea**


	4. Attention!

Heh…on second thought, this story is over. Think of it as spring cleaning. I'm trying to reduce my story load so more can come through…I think it had a good ending, though I'm not too sure bout you guys. Anyways hope you liked! While it was here…

MATANE!

**-Astrea**


End file.
